


Is sorry enough ?

by Licialys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licialys/pseuds/Licialys
Summary: Small work for @hsphips (Twitter) account challenge.Prompt words were : Thestral, Harry, Slytherin, Divination, Ghost





	Is sorry enough ?

The large black skeletic wings of Arod are making an awful noise. Some sort of screeching, mimicking the screaming sound of a heart-broken best friend. The sounds Hermione and Ron made.

As the thestral is slowly beginning his descent, Sirius holds on tight to his mount. He throws a quick Desillusionment charm on him and Arod as they approach their destination. When Sirius sees the lights of Godric's Hollow, he knows he's almost there. The thestral lands as silently as a leaf touching the ground. 

He’s been avoiding coming here for so long, but Remus finally convinced him to come. Sweet, gentle Moony, who accepted him despite his flaws. Despite his nightmares. Despite his mistakes. He still doesn't think he deserves the love of that man, but he's gotta be honest : their relationship is probably what saved his mind all these years. 

But he needed to come alone. As he moves forward inside the cemetery, his feet know exactly where to go. The memory of the way is engraved in him. But now, next to the tombstones of his two best friends stands the grave of a boy he swore to outlive. 

Harry James Potter. 

Sirius wasn’t quick enough to save him, and his godson has disappeared behind the Veil after Bellatrix’s lethal spell. This is what he’s standing in front of right now, an empty tomb. All of this because of a stupid prophecy. Fuck divination. 

After that, the war had well and truly begun. Tables had been turned and more teenagers had been killed. Some Slytherins had even begun changing side, including his cousin’s son, Draco. Apparently, there had been more between Harry and him than what people thought. And Sirius is thankful for his help. Without him and the intel he gathered from Voldemort’s stay at the Manor, they might have not won the war. 

As he now stands in front of the grave of the three people who had been his first true family, he feels the tears running down his cheeks. It’s now been five years since Harry died. 

“I’m sorry”, he says, his voice breaking. And he doesn’t know if it’s real, or only in his mind, but he sees the ghost of them, Harry standing proudly between his parents. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for”, his godson says. 

And for the first time in years, Sirius feels at peace.


End file.
